


Something Beautiful

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fear of wedding night, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo twitter fic, Romance, Smut, Softboi Ben, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: Rey begrudgingly agrees to marry her greatest enemy and fears her wedding night.This fic was inspired by a prompt from @reylo_prompts:“Lord Ren forces orphan Rey to marry him. On their wedding night he refuses to take her because he wants her to be willing. Rey is both enraged and frustrated. She may hate him but she isn’t exactly opposed to being ravished by her husband.”





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't follow the exact prompt, but hopefully I created a story that's close enough.
> 
> This is the first time I do this, English is not my first language and I have no beta readers, so please forgive my mistakes.  
Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *Edit May 2020: This fic didn't have a moodboard until now!
> 
> Thank you, [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711), this is amazing!*

Rey stared at herself in the mirror. She wore an exquisite white gown made of the finest lace and beads. Her hair was up in an elegant bun from where a white veil cascaded. She looked beautiful.

  
But in her heart, she felt dark and miserable.

  
The elders insisted that marriage was the best way to seal a peace treaty between the former enemies. As much as she was outraged at the idea, she knew they were right.

  
So their warrior princess - the hero who disguised herself to go into battle, who single-handedly ended the war - agreed. Not for any of those decrepit old men, but for the people. She had seen enough bloodshed and misery to allow another war to arise.

  
She would sacrifice her own happiness and marry her greatest enemy. A small price to pay so that people could live.

  
The only time she had seen him was in battle, leading his Knights. He went by Kylo at the time, master of the Knights of Ren. Her blood had boiled in her veins as she watched him slaughter her countrymen while - for her eternal shame - she did the same to his army. Rey had never seen his face, she realized as she waited in the cold room. He had worn a mask then, as had his Knights, butchering all those who stood in their way.

  
He had just killed his father that very day, in cold blooded murder, in front of both their armies. He then proceeded to almost eradicate the house he was born into along with hers, their ally. She remembered the hatred and disgust she felt when she witnessed herself the unspeakable act. She couldn’t understand it, and never would.

  
But after that he killed Snoke, in a shocking turn of events. The First Order then surrendered and they laid down their arms. His mother, Lady Leia Organa, forgave her son before she died and his title was restored, to everyone’s outrage. There were rumours that the Prince had killed his mother also, like he did his father.

  
But whatever had come to pass, it was of no importance to her. She would forever remember Kylo Ren swinging his red sword, blood splattering across the battlefield. Years and years of war led by him and Snoke, for what? The supposed power contained inside a stone no one knew anything about.

  
She took another deep breath.

  
One insistent thought more than any other kept rattling around in her head, growing louder as the day neared. Her wedding night. The thought of having such a hateful man touch her made her skin crawl. She tried her best to avoid thinking about it, or to convince herself that she didn’t care, or even to assume the stoic, brave persona she was now seen as after her heroic deeds.

  
The ladies were here for her. It was time.

  
But all those lies came crumbling down on this day, as she walked towards the chapel. She was terrified. She was sure he would hurt her, the brute. She hated now that she had to do this. That no other option was offered to her because of her gender.

  
“You already caused enough trouble as it is.” Plutt had said. “Wearing a knight’s armour and going into battle. I’m almost surprised that the Prince agreed to marry such a disgusting little thing.”

  
Soon she would be his wife and queen. And she would have to lay with him. She wanted to cry.

  
The doors opened and she went in. She spotted the man she was about to marry standing at the end of the aisle, but he was too far for her to discern his face; all she saw was dark hair and pale skin.

  
She made her way down the aisle handling the scrutiny as gracefully as she could.

  
When she got there, she dared to meet his gaze.

  
She did not expect him to look like this. He looked so young. It was the most peculiar face she had ever seen framed by raven hair, with a diagonal scar marking his right cheek. He wasn’t handsome, by any standards, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

  
He looked sullen, just like she felt. She took his gloved hand and they heard the priest say the words. They were beautiful, she thought, speaking of binding their souls together along with their hearts and their lives.

  
Each one spoke their own words too and Rey could hear the contempt in his voice.

  
The ceremony lasted an eternity and, when it finally ended, the crowd cheered.

  
Ben Solo didn’t speak a word to her during the feast. It dragged on until he got up from his seat and reached a gloved hand to her.

  
She shivered. But she took a deep breath and took his hand.

  
He led her through corridors until they got to a door. He opened it and ushered her in.

  
She was shaking, all the self control she had managed to gather so far abandoned her. Her dread was overwhelming her, in a way she had never felt before, not even in battle. Tears burned her eyes, demanding to come out. She didn’t want this.

  
She jumped when he shut the door and barred it.

  
He walked over to her slowly. She was bracing herself, trying to take deep breaths, but her lungs wanted to sob.

  
_Please_...

  
He then passed her by and walked over to the window.

  
She didn’t know exactly how this sort of thing was to happen, but gazing out the window was certainly not it.

  
“We have to stay here ‘til morning.” His low voice spoke from across the room. “You may take the bed. I’ll sleep on the chair.”

  
Rey blinked in confusion. “My lord, I-I… I don’t understand.”

  
“What's the matter, my lady?” His tone was unexpectedly soft and calm.

  
“Aren’t you… we have to…”

  
“Yes, I know. But I’m not going to.”

  
She gaped at him, speechless.

  
“You don’t want me.” He simply said, gazing at the horizon.

  
She continued to stare at him in disbelief, cautiously walking over to him.

  
“I will not take you against your will. I would never…” He paused and swallowed, as if he couldn’t utter the venomous word. “...hurt you that way. Never.”

  
“This is not against my will.” Rey informed him as firmly as she could.

  
“Yes, it is. You were forced into this to secure a political act.”

  
“One that I stand for and intend to keep.”

  
“We can make them believe we consummated our marriage. All we have to do is spend the night and it will be done.” He clenched his jaw. “I would never hurt you that way.” He repeated, looking straight into her eyes.

  
She let out her breath as relief washed over her. But also confusion. The cruel man she knew for certain he was could have taken her, and she would have let him. Yet here he was, refusing to hurt her.

  
She didn’t know what to make of it.

  
“You may sleep on the bed. I swear I won’t touch you.” He averted his gaze and the flames from the fireplace reflected on his brown eyes.

  
“Why?” She asked, in a weak voice. “You could have.”

  
“Because, my lady, I will not be the source of any more pain and suffering, especially to the person who's now my wife.” There was bitterness in his voice, but devoid of any animosity.

  
She let it sink in as she joined him gazing outside the window.

  
“My lord--”

  
“You may call me Ben.” He gently instructed.

  
“Ben.” She let his name linger in her tongue; it sounded right, almost comforting. “I… thank you.”

  
“You shouldn’t have to thank someone for not hurting you.”

  
She looked at him, those eyes boring into hers as if he could see her very soul. It was so unexpected that she felt her cheeks burn.

  
“Yes, but this is not the world we live in. So, thank you, for your decency. Not many lords in your position would do this for their brides.”

  
“Then they are horrible monsters…” His voice trailed off and his eyes became empty again.

  
Rey saw it and it made her heart strangely coil in her chest.

  
She pursed her lips, he probably wanted to be left alone and she wasn’t about to start a casual conversation in the middle of a situation like this. She made to walk away when he spoke.

  
“May I say something, my lady?”

  
“Rey.”

  
“Rey.” He had a deep frown. “I know how much I’m hated. I don’t care what everyone else thinks of me, but I’d like to think that I can do right by you, even if you are in a situation you didn’t want to be.”

  
Surprised yet again, she reflected on his words. “May I be honest?”

  
“That’s all I’ll ever ask of you.”

  
“I certainly didn’t expect this… I expected you to treat me with cruelty, for you to live up to your reputation. But I must say that I’m very surprised and relieved that you did not.”

  
“My reputation…” He muttered. “The monster, the murderer.”

  
Yes, she thought. His eyes were not empty anymore, but sad. Immensely sad.

  
“I saw you that day.” He said after a moment. “On the battlefield. The brave warrior maiden.”

  
Her chest puffed remembering the churning emotions she felt when her helmet fell off, revealing who was behind it, and all eyes turned to her.

  
“I watched you running towards the stone. I watched when you plunged your sword in it. And I watched it shatter.” Ben continued. “That was very clever.”

  
She smiled softly. “No more stone, no more war.”

  
“And no more magic, so it seems.”

  
“If it means that people will live...”

  
“I was surprised that the elders from your house didn’t have you executed.” He grinned at her.

  
“Some of them actually wanted to. But it worked, didn’t it?”

  
“Yes, Snoke was beside himself.” He went silent again, his face clouded by dark thoughts. “It gave me a certain satisfaction to see that.”

  
Snoke, she thought, the evil wizard who started the war against her country and forced the hand of the Skywalker house, as they made an alliance to protect the stone. “Ben, may I ask you a question?”

  
“Of course, my lady.”

  
“Why did you kill Snoke?”

  
He sighed and his shoulders dropped. “I did it… because he made me kill my father and he wanted me to kill my mother next. To finally fulfil my destiny and rule over all the land, he said. I cut him in half instead.” He said bluntly.

  
Her breath caught. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I didn’t know.”

  
“No one does, but it doesn’t matter. My soul had already been shattered. And now there’s no one left to forgive me.”

  
She remembered when Lady Leia died. And the rumours. Rey had believed them, just like everyone else, but now...

  
“He was always around, ever since I was young." Ben continued. "His influence went all the way up to my uncle. He poisoned me against my family, to the point of no return.”

Ben gazed at her again, his eyes had become rounder, softer than ever. There were no tears, but there could have been.

“I’m glad that you broke free.” She said.

  
They had relaxed on their position by the window, the conversation flowing smoothly, and Rey was enjoying his company more than she ever expected.

  
He still had the sullen expression hovering over him like a rain cloud. She suddenly felt the urge to do something about it.

  
“Well, this is still our wedding, isn’t it?” She exclaimed.

  
He glanced at her.

  
“May we go outside?” She was sure that some fresh air would do them good.

  
“I suppose we can.”

  
She opened the door to the balcony and he accompanied her. It was a beautiful night, there were stars in the sky, but no moon. “I love being outside. Plutt hated me for it, he said that a lady shouldn’t be in the sun.”

  
“Is he your family?”

  
“Gods, no. He’s my tutor. Or was supposed to be after my parents died.”

  
“Supposed to be?”

  
“He never gave a damn about me. Neither did my parents, for that matter. I don’t remember much about them, but I remember that. When they died, Unkar was in charge of me. Until I belonged to another man, that is, my husband.” She said with bitter sarcasm. “But I’ll never belong to anyone. I’ve always managed to live on my own. And I intend to keep it that way.” She shot a meaningful look at him.

  
“I see. So you’re telling me I’ve married into trouble?” Ben asked with a playful grin.

  
“I can guarantee you that.” She said pointing her finger ominously at him, and, to her surprise, she saw for the first time a real smile upon Ben Solo’s face. It changed him completely, the years fell from his face and the worries that weighed on his heart seemed to have left him. And, most importantly, there were dimples.

  
But his face swiftly fell into sorrow again, as if it unused to that kind of joy after all those years.

  
“I’m sorry that your parents were cruel to you.” He offered and she felt how heavy those words sounded to both of them.

  
She was going to say it was fine, like she always had to do. But when she spoke, the truth was what came out. “It hurt me. I just wished I knew why they thought I was so horrible.” The old pain stung her heart, but it felt easier somehow, like admitting it had lifted a weight from her shoulders.

  
“They did this to you, Rey. They hurt you. It wasn’t your fault. There’s nothing horrible about you.” He was serious and looked a little angry. “Don’t blame yourself for what others did to you.”

  
She let his words sink in. “I should give your advice right back at you.”

  
“I, for one, am directly responsible for all my misery.”

  
“Are you sure that’s true, Ben?”

  
They leaned against the stone parapet, watching the night. The party was raging somewhere inside the castle now that every guest had surely had their share of the famous Chandrila wine.

  
“You said it yourself. Snoke manipulated you from an early age,” Rey continued. “Those things can run deep.”

  
“But I was the one to do it. I was the one who…” His voice trailed off. Regret showed on his face so flagrantly, it was impossible to miss. She wondered if he knew that about himself as his face was promptly schooled back into a more neutral expression.

  
“Oh, Ben...” She said, placing her hand on his arm. His muscles tensed underneath her hand but soon relaxed. “It is my wish that we may always talk to each other this openly. I will always listen.”

  
“As will I.” His eyes were at it again, telling her everything that no words could ever convey. “It will be nice. To have someone to talk to.”

  
“Yes, it will be. It won’t be so lonely.” She smiled fondly at him and his mouth curled into a smile too.

  
“I’m sure you’ve left many friends behind.”

  
“No.”

  
“No?” His brows drew together.

  
“I’ve never had any friends. I’ve never had anyone.”

  
“I find that very hard to believe. Who wouldn’t want to be around you?”

  
“Plutt made sure to isolate me from others.”

  
“Why would he do that?”

  
“It was the only way for him to keep his place at our house. So he didn’t want to risk me meeting anyone, especially men...”

  
“Oh.”

  
She chuckled bitterly. “At one point I decided to sneak out of the castle. And that’s when I saw what the war had done to the people.”

  
He chewed on his cheeks as if stung by her words.

  
“I had no idea then. I saw children begging on the streets, some of them were emaciated. I saw maimed men and even women. I saw villages razed to the ground by fire. And I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to avert another war.”

  
“Even marry the man responsible for all of that.”

  
“All kingdoms were responsible for that, Ben.”

  
“I suppose.” Ben muttered.

  
A noise of glass breaking and laughter came from the gardens beneath them.

  
“Where did you learn how to fight?” He asked her after a moment.

  
“I’m self-taught.”

  
“I was very impressed.”

  
“You were the only one. You should have seen the scolding I used to get every time I got caught with a sword. But I wanted to matter to the people. I wanted to be able to fight for them.”

  
“You did matter.”

  
“Yes, but now that it’s over, I have no more use. Except...” She stopped herself, afraid he would misunderstand her meaning.

  
“So you do resent this, after all. This marriage.” His tone wasn’t challenging, only curious.

  
“I resent my existence being reduced to only this. That this was the only way for me to protect my people.”

  
“I understand.” He nodded and his lips drew a straight line. “Feeling like you have to do something and knowing very well that it will break you.”

  
“We both have been broken, I guess.”

  
“Yes.” He agreed. “But I’d like to think those days are behind us. Even if nothing can change what I’ve done.”

  
“You could have… hurt me tonight. You could have refused to sign the peace treaty. You chose to make things right with your mother. And that matters. It matters to me.”

  
Every time those sad brown eyes met hers, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. She regarded his unusual face, wondering how she ever thought he wasn’t handsome.

  
She had moved closer to him at some point, and he had done the same. Their hands were resting close to one another on the parapet and she noticed that he still hadn’t removed his gloves.

  
She felt comfortable around him, in a way she had never felt before. Not that she had ever been in a situation quite like this, but it was still unexpected.

  
“I’m sorry about your mother.”

  
“Thank you.” He replied automatically.

  
“I mean it. She was a great woman.”

  
“She was.” He said evenly.

“Are you… alright?” She asked, chastising herself for her weak words.

“No, not really.” He said and she was touched by his honesty but at the same time it hurt her. “I know what the rumours say. That I killed her for her throne.” Sorrow darkened his face, and he subconsciously rubbed his own chest as he let the words trail off.

  
“They aren’t true, are they?”

  
“No. She had been sick for a while, even before I came back. She never told anyone until she couldn’t walk anymore." He paused and sighed. "It’s so heavy sometimes...”

  
“Yes, it is. But now you don’t have to carry it alone.”

  
She liked the way his face changed at her words. She set herself a new goal of making him smile everyday.

  
“Rey?”

  
“Yes, Ben?”

  
“Do you think you could be happy here? Please, tell me the truth.”

  
“Yes, I believe I can.”

  
He was looking at the horizon, clenching his fists. “Do you think that someday you can find it in your heart not to hate me.”

  
“I don’t hate you, Ben.”

  
She observed his tall frame beside her. His wavy, raven hair caught in the night breeze, the light of the torches made him look almost otherworldly. She already knew how strong he was, but always thought of his strength as a negative, never as something beautiful.

  
She laid out her hand for him.

  
His gaze fell onto her stretched out hand and then back at her. Hesitantly, he removed his gloves and placed his hand over hers. She gathered it on both hands and held it tight.

They were already close, but he took a step towards her and she did the same. She peered up at him, her heart racing and her head filled with his scent. He was blushing adorably, she realized.

  
In an impulse she couldn’t restrain, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the back, like a lord would do to a lady. She closed her eyes and let it linger.

  
When she let go, he placed his other hand over hers, his eyes bright and even deeper; and a sweet, shy smile on his face.

  
Their hands fell to their sides but were still touching. Another step closer and she reached up to touch his face. He trembled but didn’t pull away, quite the opposite, he leaned into her touch as her thumb caressed his scar.

  
“Who hurt you like this, Ben?”

  
His face twisted in pain, as if the wound had reopened. “I deserved it.”

  
Maybe he did, she thought. But he showed her that he did believe in redemption. And so did she.

  
She was looking into his eyes when she heard her own voice speak.

  
“Ben?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“May I kiss you?”

  
His eyes darted between hers, seeking maybe doubt, regret or hesitation. But she had none of those things.

  
“Yes…” He replied at last with a quivering whisper.

  
She stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. They were so soft and warm. He shivered and inhaled deeply, but didn’t move. Her lips left his and she looked at him.

It took a moment before he opened his eyes and when he did, he looked mesmerized, sucking in a breath through his parted lips.

  
He leaned in this time. Slowly, his lips landed back on her awaiting ones. A small sound left her throat at the contact. Her hands came to rest on his chest and his wrapped around her and gently pulled her close.

  
He kissed her so sweetly, she felt dizzy.

  
Her hands moved of their own accord, up his chest and the nape of his neck, snaking through his hair. She pressed her body against his and tilted her head. Their mouths fit better like this, and she opened her lips and he followed.

  
The kiss broke after some time and he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes shut. They stayed there for a while, trying to catch their breaths.

  
“I’d never… kissed anyone before.” Ben said.

  
“Neither had I.”

  
He looked a little lost, but his eyes were burning.

  
He closed the distance again and held her tight while his lips captured hers, unsure but hungry. She kissed him back with the same intensity, basking in his warmth and his taste.

  
She slid her tongue and licked his lips, and soon their tongues were rolling together.

  
The kiss had become a full one, threatening to make her heart burst out of her chest. She was moaning now, and strange but exciting thoughts surged on her head. Thoughts about how she wished that there weren’t this many layers keeping their skin apart.

  
When the kiss ended, she was light-headed and he certainly looked that way too. His lips were even redder and the blush had travelled up to his ears which were now showing after all the tugging at his hair.

  
“Ben?”

  
“Yes, my lady?”

  
“Do you want to go back inside?”

  
His breath shuddered and he slightly nodded.

  
She pulled him with her, smiling. He closed the door to the terrace behind him and shut the curtains. She was back into his arms the next second, kissing him.

  
He gently broke the kiss. “Rey…”

  
“Yes, my lord?” She didn’t recognize the sweetness in her own voice as she practically purred at him.

  
“I need to know what you want.” He stated, with a deep frown.

  
She elaborated for a moment. “I don’t really know. I just want to be close.”

  
"I want that too. But...”

  
“What’s the matter?”

  
“We agreed that we didn’t have to… and I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything… I--”

  
“But what if I want to?” Rey said. “What if everything that happened today made me want to be close to you?”

  
A moment passed as her words reached him. “Then I’d say I feel it too.” Ben slowly replied.

  
“Maybe we can just lay in bed together?” She said.

  
“I would like that, yes.”

  
His smile was more present now, even if tainted with apprehension. He watched as she removed her veil and freed her hair from her bun.

  
She chuckled and tugged on his cape. He took it off and then his tunic, leaving him with only the thin shirt he wore underneath.

  
She turned around and lifted her hair. “Will you help me?”

  
“Y-yes…”

  
He clumsily unfastened the buttons of her dress as fast as he could, making them both laugh. As her dress was open, she slid it over her shoulders until it dropped to the ground, revealing the simple bodice and skirts.

  
She pulled him with her to the bed where she lay down first and reached out her hand to him. He took a moment looking at her, his eyes filled with appreciation. He joined her in the bed, laying on his side beside her, his arms crossed over his chest.

  
She smiled, but thought she should correct that. “Will you hold me?”

  
He swallowed and opened his arms, allowing her to nuzzle herself in his embrace.

  
“You are so beautiful.” He breathed.

  
“So are you.” Rey said, touching his jaw. Their lips met again, showering her in bliss.

  
He was tense, nervous probably, like she was. But she didn’t want to stop, all she wanted was to feel his hands on her, no matter what they ended up doing tonight. She was engulfed by his warmth now that there were less layers of clothes between them. It was so comforting, like coming home.

  
“Can I touch you, Ben?”

  
“Please.”

  
Rey’s fingers carded through Ben’s hair, sinking in all that softness. He moaned at the contact and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile, so different from the man she pictured him to be.

  
“Your hands… I love your hands on me…” He breathed the words out as if he couldn’t help it.

  
She brushed his cheeks on her way down to his chest. Her hands entered his shirt and touched the skin there. It was so soft splayed over hard muscle, even if marred with scars. He kissed her again more confidently this time. The feeling of his tongue in her mouth, searching for hers was making her mad. She felt her insides clench and she was sure she was already wet.

  
“Touch me, Ben, please.”

  
She guided his hand to her breast and heard him whimper when he began to knead her bosom over the thin fabric of her garment. She made his fingers softly brush the tip over and over, then guided his thumb to touch the underside until she let him fill his hand with it. She glanced at him; he looked like he was begging for mercy.

  
They embraced again for more heated kisses and she felt his erection against her thigh, hot and hard. Harder than she thought it would be.

  
“Is it alright if I… touch you here?” She asked, her hand hovering over the bulge in his pants. “Will you show me how?”

  
His jaw clenched and his face was adorably flushed all the way up to his ears. Never had she expected to find him adorable in any way. But then again she never expected things to go this way either.

  
He undid his trousers, allowing her to slide her hand inside. Pleasure washed over his face as she touched him. Her cunt clenched again and she could feel she had dampened her own clothes.

  
He grunted loudly and his body tensed. Underneath her palm, she felt his cock pulsing while his eyes shut and he gasped several times.

  
“I’m sorry…” He mumbled after he regained his senses. “I’m so sorry, I-I--”

  
“It’s alright, Ben.”

  
“No, it’s not. I… I ruined it.” Looking thoroughly ashamed, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her, fumbling with his clothes.

  
“Ben, it’s alright, really. It’s normal isn’t it?” She said, going after him.

  
He didn’t answer and ran his hands through his hair almost violently.

  
“Ben, listen to me. I didn’t mind. Actually, I thought it was very… arousing.”

  
He stopped and turned slightly to her. “You don’t have to say that…”

  
“I mean it.” She said, getting out of bed and walking around to him. “You don’t have to be ashamed. This is the first time for the both of us, right?”

  
She was standing in front of him, her hands back on his hair to comfort him. He looked mortified, his pleading eyes looking up at her until he finally leaned into her embrace. He was so tall that his head was at the height of her collarbone. He nuzzled his head on her chest and sighed, his arms wrapping around her torso.

  
A moment passed until he broke the silence. “Can I… can I touch you now? If you show me, then maybe I can make you…. You know…”

  
“I would love that.” She smiled.

  
“Tell me what to do.”

  
She turned around. “Help me again?”

  
She saw his hopeful expression as he eagerly unlaced her bodice, struggling one more time with female garments.

  
“Why does it have to be so complicated?” Ben huffed, making her giggle.

  
Before long, she felt her back be exposed and his breath tickle her skin as he exhaled. His fingers traveled up her back until they reached her shoulders.

  
“Gods, Rey, you’re so beautiful. I… have no words.”

  
She couldn’t think of a reply either, so she just turned around and let the garment fall from her body. His eyes widened as he stared at her breasts. His mouth opened and closed a few times until he met her eyes.

  
“Kiss me… here…” She guided his head to where she wanted and he moaned when he started small kisses on her skin, kissing her nipple. His hands cupped her other one, caressing her like she had taught him.

  
He was such a fast learner.

  
“Can I take this off?” She said, hooking a finger on his shirt which was promptly removed.

  
She then pushed down her skirt and bloomers and was completely bare in front of him. He was looking at her with a hungry, terrified expression as he got up, too. He towered over her as he removed his pants and underthing where she saw the wetness of his come staining the fabric.

  
He looked at her with apprehension at first, but his expression eased as he certainly saw how she marvelled at his strong body, his pale skin and his spent manhood, already twitching back to life.

  
They were both completely exposed to one another. She grinned thinking that being this vulnerable in front of her greatest enemy went against any sensible instinct of self preservation. But that meant that he was too, maybe even more than her.

  
They stopped for a moment and just embraced. Their skin in contact was almost overwhelming to her, his warmth threatened to burn her to ashes as his hands traveled up and down her back.

  
He spun them around and gently pushed her to the bed. She lay down and he followed, landing beside her again.

  
“Show me?” His hand rested on her stomach, not daring to go any further without her.

  
She pushed his hand down with hers, passing by the hair that hid her sex. She showed him her nub and they touched it together. He was paying such close attention, it made her smile between her moans.

  
Moving downwards, they explored her folds that were drenched at this point, and she guided one of his fingers to enter her. He shuddered along with her as she rocked her hips against his hand.

  
His giant hands were so gentle, so sweet, and she melted into his touch. The pleasure was building up quickly and she felt her whole body quake. It only took her a few seconds after that.

  
A cry surged from her throat as her orgasm ripped through her body and mind. The sound kept going with each wave of pleasure that hit her, louder each time. It faded slowly until she was able to open her eyes to meet his.

  
Such intense satisfaction was painted on his face, along with his beautiful, dimpled smile.

  
“Oh, Ben… Ben...” She gasped helplessly, feeling a little silly even. All that wrenched a chuckle from them both and they laughed together for a while.

  
She turned to her side and their eyes locked. She pulled him closer to kiss him and noticed that he had gone hard again.

  
“I never expected you to want this from me. Ever.”

  
“Oh, Ben, don’t say that.”

  
“You are so beautiful and good and full of light.”

  
“So are you. You are now.”

  
He sighed. “Is it enough, Rey?”

  
“Yes.” She held his face and spoke more firmly. “Yes. It is to me.”

  
She lost track of time as they kissed. Their bodies were tightly tangled, grazing against one another as their mouths clashed. The loveliest sounds were coming out of his throat, making arousal surge in her body again, as if it had never been sated.

  
“I want you inside me, Ben.” She was delirious with want, but had never been so sure in all her life.

  
“A-are you sure?”

  
“Yes. Unless you don’t want to.”

  
“I do, more than anything” His throat worked. “But I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“We’ll take it slow…”

  
“Yes…”

  
He rolled on top of her. “Will you help me?” He asked and she smiled as she grabbed his cock and positioned him on the spot where her flesh yielded.

  
He slid inside her a little ways, parting her entrance. There was a slight pressure that was building up as he went further.

  
He looked at her expectantly.

  
“Keep going.” She exhaled.

  
When they were finally joined she cried out at the intensity of the sensation. His cock stretched her far. Further than any of her fingers ever could.

  
“Am I hurting you?” He asked with a strained voice.

  
“No, no.” She must have been grimacing, so she tried to relax her face. “Just… I need a moment.”

  
Ben placed small kisses on her neck and cheek as she adjusted to his sizeable length.

  
After the pressure subsided, her body seemed to know what it wanted and she started to move a little underneath him.

  
He began to move with her, his cock deliciously sliding in and out of her cunt. She was delirious, feeling the weight of his body, the contact of his skin and his mouth on hers.

  
She also loved hearing the sounds he was making, his deep voice intoning her name and all sorts of moans and grunts.

  
But it was in his eyes that she saw something. Behind the lust, there was something sweet and warm and powerful. Something that she couldn’t name. Something beautiful that reached her heart.

  
She grabbed his hair and began to move with him, their bodies in harmony, guided by desire alone. It was so natural and easy, as if they were meant to be doing this and nothing else.  
Her name slip from his lips from time to time as he thrust into her, his pace quickening.

  
“You feel… so good… oh, Rey.” he mumbled.

  
She mewed underneath him and shifted a little, opening wider for him, letting him hit all the right spots at once.

  
They shared an indescribable pleasure, their orgasms in unison, binding their souls and their hearts and their lives. Both cried out in ecstasy as they lost their minds.

  
When they came back, Ben was trembling on top of her, whimpering softly. Still catching his breath, he lay his head beside her on the pillow, his eyes glossy and lazy.

  
“Did I… please you?” His shy smile was back, but this time a bit more confident.

  
“Yes, Ben…” She chuckled. Her body was still recovering from the intense pleasure she experienced, made all the more potent by his own desire for her.

  
He shifted a little. “Should I move?”

  
He was heavy, but she was strong. “No, stay.”

He relaxed on the pillow, while her hands soothed him.

  
“Rey… I…” They looked at each other and let their eyes speak the unspoken words.

  
“Yes, Ben, I feel it too.”

  
They stayed there for a while, her heart brimming with happiness. This man - the most cruel man she had ever known, the man she thought was a monster - had shown her more compassion in a single night than anyone had ever had in her whole life.

  
Rey, for the first time in her life, was looking forward to what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.


End file.
